Government of Sunset
Sunset currently runs under a democratic rule and its citizens are given high degrees of freedom and human rights. The current mayor of sunset is OrangeJellyy, accompanied by vice-mayor AkaEmilyyy and Spirit-Leader Cherryxalpaca. Parties There are four main competing parties in Sunset, each party is responsible for their own party meetings, party movements, and government-related political activities in the City Hall. The four parties include the * Democratic Party (DP) * Conservative Party (CP) * Liberal Party (LP) * Civic Party (CiP) As well as an additional "Neutral" status given to players who do not wish to partake in any political activity. Conservative Party The Conservative Party (CP) is a political party in Sunset, it was originally created by the second mayor of Sunset, vanillaxalpaca, however, the party ownership has since been transferred to MxLxHxF, accompanied by her vice leader YellowJellyy. The color scheme of the DP is red, and the color scheme is used on the CP's official flag and banner, named "Phoenix". The party mainly focuses on the three visions of patriotism, conservatism and unity, as well as their mission on uniting the city and people as a whole. The CP is the second most powerful party in Sunset, with 2 of the 8 political figures in it, and it formerly takes up one government official position. It was a past ruling party with the former party leader vanillaxalpaca being mayor. Currently, the DP takes 2 seats in the council meeting hall, with all party members participating in government-related meetings. It was rated as "the least free political party", however, the ratings have increased since then, despite running under a communist rule. The CP has also participated in numerous citywide conflicts between political parties and was also the victim of a famous movement run by the Democratic Party that revolutionized the city of Sunset. (Main Article: Fight for Freedom Movement) The CP has minimal relations with the Democratic Party, which focuses on democracy and capitalism rather than the ideologies of the CP. These relations have since been normalized after the new CP leader has assumed office. The CP is the only party that uses communism as the dominant economic system and therefore has minimal relations with the other parties. However, informal relations with the other parties have been discussed and conflicts normalized soon after. Liberal Party The Liberal Party (LP) is a political party in Sunset, it was created by the current spirit-leader of Sunset, Cherryxalpaca, in September 2019, accompanied by the 2nd mayor of Sunset, vanillaxalpaca who joined soon after. The color scheme of the LP is yellow, and the color scheme is used on the LP's official flag and banner, named "Blades". The party mainly focuses on the three visions of equality, liberalism and freedom, as well as their mission on providing the people with equal rights. The LP is the third most powerful party in Sunset, tied with the newly created Civic Party, with 1 of the 8 political figures in it, as well as taking up one of the three high-ranking government official positions, which is the spirit-leader. It was never a ruling party despite the party being created during the same time period of the other two stronger parties. Currently, the LP takes 1 seat in the council meeting hall, with all party members participating in government-related meetings. It is also rated as "the second freest political party" according to public opinion. However, this rating has since changed after the former leader of the Conservative Party, vanillaxalpaca, joined the LP as vice leader. The LP has never participated in any citywide conflicts between political parties. The LP has minimal relations with the Conservative Party, which focuses on patriotism and communism rather than the ideologies of the LP. These relations have since been normalized after the new CP leader has assumed office. The party also has close ties with the Democratic Party, however, relations worsened after vanillaxalapaca, the former CP leader joined the party. Relations normalized again after the Civic Party has been created and the vice leader has left the office. Civic Party The Civic Party (CiP) is a political party in Sunset, it was created by the 2nd mayor of Sunset, vanillaxalpaca, in October 2019, following her departure from the Liberal Party. The color scheme of the CiP is gray, and the color scheme is used on the CiP's official flag and banner, named "Ellices". The party mainly focuses on the three visions of equality, constitutionalism, and nationalism, as well as their mission on diversity and equality between all people. The CiP is the third most powerful party in Sunset, tied with the Liberal Party, with 1 of the 8 political figures in it, and it has never taken up any of the government official positions. It was never a ruling party since it was newly created. Currently, the CiP takes 1 seat in the council meeting hall, with all party members participating in government-related meetings. It has never been rated by the general public yet as it is a newly created party and still unknown to most people. The CiP has never participated in any citywide conflicts between political parties. The CiP has minimal relations with any party as the party is largely unknown to all politicians and parties. Category:Gov.